Legacy of Lunar: Shadow
by Eclipse-Luna
Summary: Empowerment, Loving, Banishment, Loneliness. All these things were felt by a Dragon called Lunar in a couple of weeks, a simple dragon who saved Cynder's Life. But he got himself too comfy with a dark wisp. Follow him and his friends as they search out a way to stop the old purple Dragon and his new-found powers from starting another Eternal Night. OCxCynder; OCxFlame
1. You Should Always Pick a Side

**Legacy**** of Lunar**

A purple dragon returns to the land he once met;  
To put a stop to the end of life;  
But his action make an even greater threat;  
The wisp inside of him powers of strife.

The black dragon known as Lunar;  
Now roams free without a mental brain;  
Trying to find a way to dispose of this ruler;  
Of darkness, destruction and pain.  
This wisp has the chance to reignite;  
A war that he cannot fight.

Another black dragon known as Cynder;  
Has lost what was once close to her;  
But will thy ever hinder?;  
Not once has she been as lost;  
As she can be now;  
But that bridge will be crossed;  
When she stops corruption that has been allowed.

This was a story of a Dragon of Light;  
The ending is nearing it's blight;  
But can they win the upcoming fight?

* * *

**Prologue: You Should Always Pick a Side.**

_Cynder,_

_I have been away for almost a month now (I'm guessing you already know that, sorry), and fair to say, it has been a weird experience. I have roamed the wilderness in search of a place to stay, I've found a place, a place I will not name, I have found a cheetah who has settled me into the place, no-one knows what I am, the guardians I guess they haven't told them about the incident. It's nice to have a bearing off the back._

_Anyway, not all about me. I hope your okay without me being around. I've felt lonely at times when you are not here, the cheetah has been supportive as ever, but I see my time here fading soon, the humans have been moving around the area that I am living in, but nothing aggressive like last time._

_Hope to see you soon, whenever that time may be._

_Lunar._

Lunar placed down his writing tool, his last month he had been improving his writing skills after such a long time since school. He hoped that Cynder could have read whatever he writ on the message he gave to her. He put his paw to his head, he had been getting headaches after the amount of thinking after a recent situation. He had been in confrontation with the leader. Conflicting views are not the best idea to so when one of you is a different species. He rolled the parchment up and gave it to a bird that sat outside of the window. Hunter's personal messenger bird. The bird look at him and put her foot out to grab the message. Lunar moved back, re-thinking what if he could send the message, but he did let go and the bird took it and flew off into the air.

Lunar breathed a sigh as he laid down on his bed as he wanted to rest for the days ahead, the cheetahs had been somewhat skeptical at what a black dragon was doing outside of Warfang, Lunar was pushing a reason to be outside as he was looking for somewhere else to stay as he had issues with Warfang, only Hunter knew what had really happened as he was the closest to the Guardians and what they had been doing.

"Lunar, you busy with anything?" Hunter called through the door.

"No. Just finished what I was doing actually." He said back as he took his head off the bed. The door opened and the cheetah walked in. "What do you need of me?" Hunter locked the door behind him. Lunar got suspicious at the action. "Err… any reason for his?"

Hunter put his bow down. "I'm needing to talk to you, about the previous experience, these humans, they are back."

* * *

**South Warfang**

Cynder sat down at her desk, ready for a day of learning, ever since Lunar left, she had taken up lessons as a way of learning more about the life of a dragon, even if it was a chore sometimes. She had other people to talk to like Sol and another female dragon named Kayler. A water dragon who was the same age as Sol, just being older than Cynder. The three dragons had formed a good friendship, even if Cynder was reluctant after Lunar was taken away from her, at least it wasn't in the way that Spyro had.

"Hey, sleepy head, you been paying attention to anything that I have been saying?" Kayler said as Cynder shook out of her stupor. "Hey."

"Yeah, just thinking about the past, nothing for you to be worried about." Cynder replied as she moved back to pay attention to the teacher, it was Mercury, teaching them about battlefield tactics and strategies. Cynder had noticed that Mercury had been very distant from the rest of the Guardians and was cooped up in his house most of the time. The house had the yellow circle attached to it, as Sol was the only one left of the siblings to actually celebrate her hatchday.

Kayler knew nothing of what Lunar was or what he had been, all she knew is that he was a friend of Cynder's and Sol and that he had left for a trip through the land, but the longer that he was gone, the more Kayler got suspicious.

"Now, if you ever have a situation like this." Mercury pointed to the board that he was writing on. with crosses and nought, signifying what it was, friend or foe. "If you ever get a heavy force advancing to two directions, use the opposite to flank and catch them off guard, will always work. Cynder found this a bit confusing as when that was tried in the real battle, it just ended up in carnage.

"What if you have enough force to push through the invading enemy?" She asked to Mercury, who put his writing tool down and looked at her with a stern face.

"Well, that way would be reckless, unless you had an unwavering force or something unpredictable, other than that, it would be suicide." He responded and saw that Cynder was contempt with the answer. Went back on before a bell resounded, the end of class. The dragons in the room went out, leaving Sol, Kayler and Cynder left. "What do you want to talk to me about then, dragons?"

"Dad, drop the teacher talk, it's the end of day. We don't need it, and neither do you." Sol said as she looked out of the window at the edge of the room. She saw a bird flying around in the courtyard, trying to find something, before it looked at Sol, flying straight towards her and landing on the windowsill. It looked at Sol with a face and Sol pulled it up and let the bird in, it was holding a scroll within one of it's feet. "Erm, who ordered a letter from someone?" She said as the bird hovered into the room.

Cynder looked at the other two, who looked at her back with equally confused faces. The bird landed next to her and put the scroll next to her paws, she took it and opened it up, reading the contents of the letter. Her eyes opened wide at the message.

"Who is it from?"

"What is it?" Where the questions thrown at her. Both by Sol and Kayler.

Cynder breathed a sigh of relief at what it read, she re-read it just to make sure. "Lunar, He is safe, but hasn't told me where he is. At least, not for now."

"Well, that is good news for now, at least he is safe." Mercury said without any emotion, Cynder looked at him with a glare, but he just shrugged it off and left the room, not needed anymore.

"Jeez, somebody needs to tell him about good ideals." Kayler stated.

"Or to be a good goddam father." Sol added. Kayler gave her a glance and Sol sighed. "Look, me and Lunar are siblings, Mercury is our father, something happened not so long ago, Now his and Cynder's world are very different, from what I remember at least if it was true."

"What was true?" Cynder said.

"That you were getting together, like, not joking, like seriously getting together."

"Maybe, but I don't think it got to a good enough stage where he cared enough."

"Oh hell… not again."

* * *

A purple dragon, now adored with black, gold and blue spikes and markings, stood upon a cliff near the destroyed mountain of Malefor.

**"You need to learn your place dragon, I have you now, you were so much easier than that Lunar character, you are so…. weak minded, this body is now mine for it's use."** The voice said as he flexed the body of once who was Xenos, his mind had been taken over by a soul of the past. Spyro's other half that lived, the evil part. **"Now, with this purple dragon's body, I have enough power to start the next chapter of this tale. But first."**

**"Time to cast the first shadow over the Earth, this one though, will be forever."**

* * *

**A/N: Yes guys, I am back from my break, ready to serve up some more of this series. Bit of a name change (Needed to as my Original story will be running under that name now xD, But I think this one is better IMO) **

**Oh well, here we go guys, this is a direct sequel to the original Legacy of Lunar (or Herald of Light for all the people who have been here since August) and we are following what the hell happened after Warfang was attacked, I tell you now guys, things ain't going to be pretty.**

**Here we are, my first sequel, lets hop this goes done as well as the first. **

**Things have been getting uppity on my Deviantart. Alot of Pictures of some of the main characters from here, Sol, Lunar, almost the whole shebang. Here is a link for you to have a looksy. Plus, you never know, there might be hints to outcomes of pairings/battles in picture form! eclipse-luna-da . deviantart . com**

**From Me, until next time. See you in the stars.**


	2. At One's Heart

**A/N: So were back again, finally got this one finished, bit of a beast with lots of exposition -_- **

**Anyway, we have the return of many charaters in here that have only been mentioned a few times since and a new one that has entered the picture since last story: Kayler, out friendly little Water Dragon.**

**Oh, and the Humans are back *laughs***

**Make sure to review if you like the story, gives me confidence to keep writing :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: At One's Heart**

"You need to stop thinking like that! Like seriously, what's the worse is going to happen if you actually asked him?" Sol groaned at the preface on Cynder's thoughts.

"Just, leave me alone on the subject, hopefully it will get better over time, there is only one way that we will know if it works." Cydner replied as the two and Kayler walked out of the classroom.

"But what if bottling it up doesn't help, one has already gone due to it, and I'm going to try my damndest to make sure that doesn't happen again, if you like my brother, he must have opened up to you, and that means he likes you aswell, this couldn't be just a spur of the moment thing. You spent most of your time speaking to him or at the minimum, near him."

"Whoa! Clue in the clueless over here." Kayler said as she was getting confused through the argument that the other two dragons were having.

Sol stopped her tirade of questions and looked at Kayler. "Cynder here, was saved by my brother, she almost killed herself from depression. They have been close ever since, I had an inkling of what was going on, but now do I realise that it was an actual occurrence."

"Ah, sounds like a case of being too scared to actually promote the feelings." Kayler summed up.

"Ugh, are you ever going to leave this subject alone? You know how I am like with it." Cynder asked hopeful.

"No, not until you give us an answer as to why you feel like this, the logic is there, but you are breaking it, it just doesn't make sense." Sol said. Cynder noted that she was starting to sound more methodical, a bit like her brother.

Cynder had been getting annoyed by the constant questioning, it had been going on in the month, but now it came to a head. "Fine. You know what? I do love him, he has been the only one of the idiots of Warfang who actually took care of me when I was down with my depression, he saw through me and saw the good, and nurture me out of whatever depths that I had been in before, he has been by my side, helping me get better, going out to get red gems, even coming back with more for the hospital, he is a selfless dragon. I would compare him to Spyro mentally."

Sol's jaw dropped at the rant that just came out of Cynder mouth, Kayler was there, blinking faster than usual. "Wait, you were the dragon who fought with Spyro during the great war?"

"Yes, but I am the only remaining one of the pair. Spyro died in battle. Along with the countless moles and other Dragons who defended Warfang that long ago." Cynder answered, Sol was still in her gobsmacked state, her brain unable to correspond what Cynder just said. 'Compare to Spyro mentally.' That alone was a good, but a very bad thing within itself.

Sol's brain caught up and formulated a sentence finally. "So what you are saying about my brother, is that he is a good minded soul, but he also has a darker side to him?" She asked with a dull tone.

"Yes, that would be a correct comparison."

"How? What does he have that makes him dark? He would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it."

"Well, you see, the reason he was banished was becaus-" A huge bell sounded as dragons started to pour out of classrooms, the three made their way out of the grounds.

"Because of what?"

"Well, his mental state doesn't really matter when someone else has control of you, and that person is Spyro, well, from experience."

Kayler saw the two getting heated again and decided to break the conversation before it got anymore dark or violent. "Look, can we postpone this chat till a later date, you know when, not many people are listening?"

"Who said they weren't listening young dragon?" A red dragon moved out of an alleyway, Wyldfire had been watching them.

"Wait… what? I know you!" Sol jumped as the figure towered over the three dragons. Making Kayler move back, scared. The dragon saw this and lowered his statue, a mechanical whirring of components working.

"No need to be afraid Water dragon, I am not here to hurt you." Wyldfire said as he looked at Sol. "Yes you do know me, you will remember me from earlier on in your life, now's not the time for questions. Follow me."

"Hang on Wyld, how much have you been listening in on?" Cynder asked as the three followed to Fire dragon.

"Only the part of the mental blah blah Spyro blah… That help?"

"Good. Nothing you need not of heard then."

"Something you need to tell me Cynder?"

"No, fine here."

"Good." They reached his house and all of them entered, Wyldfire locked the door behind them. "Look, I'm here to ask you about what you have been doing since I last saw you Cynder, I haven't seen Lunar around you anymore?"

"Blaze, Lunar isn't in the city anymore as he was banished for his actions during the assault on the North wall."

"Do tell what happened then?"

"He let his mind take him over." Cynder said simply.

"The who-what-now?" Sol said as she heard the cryptic message.

"I see. Would this be any chance the issues that have plagued him in the past?" Blaze said.

"Yes, definitely, he was complaining of headaches and voices, but when he did let it get to him, he turned a very bright white and started to breath a white element that had blue streaks within it." Cynder replied, as she did, Blaze moved to his bookshelf, taking a hefty book down and placing it in front of them, the page marked with a tab, it opened up onto the page of Concavity.

Cynder had seen the exact same book in the main hall, where the Guardians were stationed. "How did you get this book?"

"How'd you think? I stole it of course!" Blaze said without any remorse. "I wouldn't just waltz in there with them in there, I would have been murdered!"

"Fair enough." Kayler said to him as he moved his claw down the page, getting to the part he wanted to point out.

"Lookie here. 'Concavity: A mix of a darkened element with that of a Sun or Moon dragon, this is one that is very unstable and can cause serious repercussions if used within a confined space, signs of manifestation are: Hearing voices inside of one's head, random burst of elemental power and violent mood swings. Anyone who exhibits these traits should be destroyed immediately.' Looks like our friends the Guardians wanted to get rid of him, but if they killed him, they would have you to answer to, now that he is in the open, anything could happen."

"Sounds like a variant of Convexity from what it says here, just that it can only go within Sun and Moon dragons." Sol said as Cynder's mind wondered at the thought of Lunar dying from the Guardian's fault. Then her mind latched onto a certain point in her past.

-

_Cynder looked down the chasm that had been created before her by Gaul_. _What's going on down there?" She asked, the only being near her was Sparx._

"_Spyro?! You down there buddy?" Sparx shouted down into the black hole. There was a tense silence before a back silhouette rose out of the darkness below, white eyes strapped onto the black form of Spyro, the only thing that wasn't changed was his golden wings, but they were still dull with the colour. He rose out and glared at her, Cynder held her ground against him, Sparx was another story... "Aaaaaahhhhh!?"He shouted and flew back from where Cynder was placed._

_Spro started to growl as he looked around for his next prey, Cynder saw the death in his eyes. "Oh no…" She moved back to where Sparx was currently hovering. "Spyro! Stop!" He turned to where the noise came from and his deathly stare landed on Sparx. _

"_Whoa man! It's me!"_

_That shook the concentration, as the form started to shake and doubt itself, Cynder took the chance while Dark Spyro faulted, she ran and jumped up, colliding with him in mid-air, knocking him out of the beam. She landed and rolled until she hit a wall, she landed on her back, she looked up, seeing the two moons of the Dragon realms merged into an eclipse. '_**We are in the place where the moons will merge, that is where you will find us.' **Her mind intervened, she broke out of the dream/nightmare and found herself stood up with the other three talking within themselves.

"Well, looks like Ms. Sleepy has woken up out of her daydream." Kayler said. Looking at the blank Cynder.

"I think I know where Lunar is trying to go or wants to go to." She said.

"Whoopdedo, an epiphany moment we are taking here then?" Sol said with disdain. "You are not helping the problem are you?

"Hang on Sol, sometimes we need to think outside of the box. Maybe this works. Go on Cynder, what do you have to back this up?" Blaze said as Cynder pulled out the parchment that Lunar gave her and unrolled it to them, pointing out the sentence that she had remembered in her flashback.

"If whoever these two dragons wanted him to come to them, then, from my experience, the only place that can have this occur properly."

"The Mountain of Malefor?" Kayler suddenly said. Stopping Cynder in her tracks. "What? Something wrong with me knowing that?"

"No, not at all, just the same thing that I was going to say." '**Only one person will know what to do with this, no-one else will.' **The saying was running around her head as she had no idea that someone else would know of the mountain.

"Look, we need to get there before anyone else either figures out." Blaze said as he picked up the parchment, before he was stopped by Cynder, who took it off him and put it back under her choker.

Kayler and Blaze started to have a conversation with each other, Sol went up near Cynder, "Did that parchment have the name Sahrend and Neferet on it? I swear that I saw them."

"Yes, it did, you know them?"

"Yes, very well indeed, I may know why he is going there now, and we may have to stop him if he still has that Concavity inside of him."

* * *

**Far Village**

Lunar followed Hunter out of his room, his mind was still stuck to the letter that he had sent o Cynder, she was one of the last people that he could trust, bar Sol and Hunter that helped him in the tough times. She was still a front that he couldn't pass. So far away... such a long time.

As they looked over the horizon of the night sky, the pair saw a group of about 3 Humans, which was actually 5 when Lunar's eyes adjusted for the lighting conditions. "I see you have a problem with these creatures after what happened to you back in Warfang." Hunter commented.

"Yes.. I did, but that was back then, I wouldn't believe if a group this size would try and attack us, we would out number them 50 to 1. Maybe even more If I joined in."

"That would be a unnatural move on their behalf, from what I have heard, they like to be in groups." Hunter said as 1 of the Humans moved and his silhouette followed it. "They also, like many people trying to get an advantage, are sneaky and surprise us."

"That won't be a problem I don't think, they will stay in front of us. Well, unless one is trying to kill us…" He said and his tail whipped up into the air and slammed down into the ground, knocking whatever he had hit to the ground.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Said a strangled breath. "I don't want to hurt you!" Lunar turned to see a Human with his neck now firmly stuck under his crescent tail blade.

"The last time a Human said that to me, I had to kill him for him being a idiot. Now… what are you doing and moreover, what do you want from me?!" Lunar growled as his eyes flickered black and white at the enemy human. The Human shut his eyes as the light from Lunar's eyes blinded him.

"We need help against the breakaway!"

"And. Who. Are. They?" Lunar said, still holding his menacing tone.

"They're the Humans who attacked Warfang!"


	3. Civil War

**A/N: Right, here we are, back in the story roll. Been a bit Ill so this is late out :( But off we go on another adventure with our favourite Dragon, Lunar...**

**No? Well, fine then... -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Civil War**

Lunar picked up the Human who was previously on the floor and tossed him into the closest wall. "You are telling me that that was a bloody breakaway?!" He shouted as the Human tried his hardest to move away, but Lunar was too quick as he hit him again. "Impossible, there is too many of them to be a breakaway!"

"You.. *cough* have to believe me! I'm here to help you! *cough*" The Human reasoned, but all it was rewarded by was another hit in the chest.

"Why should I?! Your kind destroyed innocents of Warfang lives and got me banished! I think you see why I have a hard time thinking this over again." Lunar said as he put his paw on top of the human and pressed down on it, making the pressure in the Human's chest rise exponentially.

"Cheea-ah! Help me here!" The Human pleaded to Hunter, who was watching the display in front of him. Hunter saw that there was nothing to go on with and put his paw on Lunar.

"He is broken, let go of him, we need to talk civilly now, violence and threats are going to get us nowhere." Hunter said and Lunar looked at him with a glare, before huffing and letting go of the Human's chest. The Human spluttered and breathed in bucketfuls of air. Trying to fix the issue of his -almost- crushed airways.

"Hmph, still should have killed him anyway." Lunar sighed.

"Now, that would have got us no-where dragon, you need to learn the act of getting information _without_ killing the innocent."

"When I tried that, it got me almost killed and even better, banished from Warfang!"

"Yes, but we need to put them behind us, focus on what we can do now."

"I'm not going to do that, just so you know."

"And why is that?"

"I still have one thing that I hold onto, and you know who that is, don't deny that you have seen some of the unfinished letters."

"Yes, it's true that I have seen them, but you have no way of getting back into Warfany without being found out or killed on sight. Cynder is a long way from getting closer to you, we will tackle that issue another time, now is not, we have a visitor to talk to." Hunter said as he pulled the Human back up onto his feet. "I will get your wounds treated. Don't worry about them."

"Who are your friends?" Lunar asked as Hunter was carrying the human by his shoulder.

"Who?"

"The Humans who were standing outside of the walls of the village?"

"I was the only one who came, I am alone." The Human said, as soon as Lunar heard this, he spun around and looked on the hill, the silhouettes had disappeared.

"Hunter, we may be being hunted." Lunar backed up and kept looking in as many directions that he could. Hunter placed down the Human against a wall, pulling his bow off his back.

"It seems as we have been found already." He said as he pulled his bow string back and fired it next to Lunar's head, a crack was heard as the metal went through bone and flesh, a Human fell down on top of Lunar's leg, which he immediately shook off in disgust. "Keep your eyes open Human, I think they are after you, not us." He calmly said as he kept an eye on Lunar, who was scanning the area.

"Yes, I think they may."

"And why would that be?"

"That want me for my knowledge on the tech element."

"A element on technology? How?" Lunar questioned.

"Us civil Humans found a orb that held a golden gear, it has jumped our technological process by two thousand fold. The breakaways jumped ship just after we grabbed it. They are still within their tribal stage, they follow whoever has the most power. Some say it is Xenos. A God of some sort."

_Xenos_

Lunar remembered that name from the attack, a purple dragon that appeared out of no-where.

"How could they be sporting a Purple Dragon as a God? He only just appeared as late as a month ago."

"They have been following it, along with most of Humanity for the last 3 years."

"They are follow a false prophet then?" Hunter commented. "This dragon, or deity as you would have put it, it's now been taken over by a dark force, it won't do any good for them out there, they will probably be slain when they try and get close to the dragon."

"That's what we, the main group, tried to tell them, they wouldn't have none of it. They just follow blindly wherever the dragon wanted them to go."

"Hmm. Well, if I can get close to him, I can get rid of the spirit inside of him, I know how." _No.. no you don't, he is more powerful now that he has the purple dragon's body, you have no power with what goes on now, it will be impossible! _"Arg! Not now you little piece of- Stay quiet!" Lunar shouted and the man and Hunter looked at him in confusion. "Don't worry, just things on my mind." He said and then flicked his tail backwards, hitting something solid. He looked and saw another one of the Humans, on the floor. His armour looked more tribal than what the 'good' one was wearing, showing that they were different to each other.

"What shall we call you? You must have a name, I'm Hunter, this is Lunar." Hunter opened again, starting again, this time without the violence.

"My name is Varli. At least I have some people to talk to out here, as I said, being on my own is not the best ideas."

"We have a lot to discuss then about your appearance here then, I think it will be best to calm this one down." He said, pointing to Lunar, who was standing atop of the last two Humans that were standing on the hill. "Yeah, you may need to earn his trust."

**Main Hall**

"Come on Kay! You can try better than that!" Cynder said, shouting at the water dragon, who was training in the still battered hall where Lunar had almost destroyed the place, Kayler had opted to come along with the pair, but she had to prove that she could hold her own in a battle, as they were going to go to the Mountain of Malefor, a place that is full of unknowns. Cynder wanted to know if she was up to it, and if she wasn't, train her quickly so that she could.

"I'm *pant* trying, I haven't trained like this in a while, since the war was upon us." She said as she was recovering from one of the battles with the dummies.

"Well, try harder! The Grublins will not give you time to recuperate on the path ahead of us." Cynder yell back, Kayler had determination back in her eye as she set to work on them again, while she was destroying the golems that were advancing on them, Flame and Ember walked into the hall, standing on the broken glass that lined the entrances and exits. The cracking sound got the attention of Cynder and Sol, who was watching from the stands.

"Ho… what the hell is going on here?" Flame commented as he got past the glass and sat on the stands next to Sol. "Something that I should have known about?"

"Not really, just getting ready to go out on an adventure!" Sol said with sarcastic happiness to it.

"Seriously?"

"No, you dumb, Kayler here is training with Cynder, just so she doesn't get herself killed in the first few minutes that we enter no-dragons-land." Sol replied, pushing Flame down a layer of the steps and he ended up on his face with a thump.

"Gaw-d daramn it lady!" He said, his voice muffled by the floor he was currently face planting with. Sol just laughed at him as he manoeuvred himself to get him back upright, he was about to try and do the same to Sol, be thought better of it.

"Are you going to go at least a week without getting your ass handed to you by a dragoness?" Ember shot at Flame, who just sighed at the teasing that Ember was doing to his sanity.

"Maybe, but from what's been going on in the last weeks, I think the question is already answered." Flame said. Flame and Sol had been getting close to one another, but whenever Flame tried, he would always get his face down in the dirt for his antics, he wasn't defeated very quickly though. He knew that Sol liked his ways and his antics, he could tell.

Ember, with her usual pouch of Red gems (being a medic of course) walked up to Cynder as she stood next to her, looking at the water fury of Kayler. She looked at Cynder. "How you holding up, mind getting better?"

"No, not really. I can't get my mind off him, I just feel like I want to go and join him, but due to other circumstances." She presses her paw against her choker, where the riddle was hiding. "I can't really go and find him directly, but hopefully, with what we are doing, _indirectly _I can find him. But other than that, I find it hard to sleep, I just lay there, looking at the sky, seeing the dragon constellation and seeing him there. Just a pain really."

"Sounds like you have a mild case of Insomnia really, finding it hard to sleep, trying to focus on other tasks, on your part, finding Lunar." She ruled out, her medical proficiency rolling out quickly. But then, she still smiled at Cynder, even in her current situation. "I do hope you find him, you are such a cute pair."

Cynder laughed at the remark, herself smiling at it. "Yeah, I do hope so." She saw Kayler taking down all of the dummies in one go, without missing any of them. "Yes Kay! Well done! Use that power you have when we are out there and we have a shot at keeping all of us alive!" She turned around and saw a very damp Flame looking at her.

"Anyone ever tell you that Fire Dragons hate water?" He remarked.

"Oh stop being a hatchling, go dry yourself off, you can create a fire yourself can't you?" Kayler said as she moved and stood next to Cynder. "So, how well did I do then?"

"Much better than before I must say, you have improved a lot in such a short period of time. At least enough where I won't have to keep an eye on you every other second." Cynder smiled at Kayler.

"Cynder, take this, you know, just in case of an incident." Ember said as she passed the bag of red gems over to Cynder. "I'll take care of Venus still, don't worry, she'll be fine with me."

"Get someone to take care of Mercury as well, get some counseling for him, his mental state is not the best at the moment of time."

"I will, now get going, you want to find Lunar quicker."

"Okay." She finished and turned around, looking at the trio that were bickering between each other. "Come on you guys, time to get a move on."

"Did you just drag me into this Ember?!" Flame shouted at her.

"Maybe, but I'm sure our strong enough to take care of yourself, unless you told me different?" She smirked back at him.

"Fine, lets get going then."


	4. Trusting Troubles

**A/N: No Comment**

**P.S. I think Dragon-Uprising is getting lonely there ._.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trusting Troubles**

**Earlier That Day  
Avalar**

"Look, if you are not going to tell us what is going on, we are going to have to tell you to go on your merry way here." Hunter said to the Human as him, Lunar and Varli were discussing about the next step.

"Ever since the breakaway form, we have had to be on the defensive, even though that we are the majority, they had some special powers that we could not fight, yes we had the orb of Tech, but even that couldn't help us, we have jumped about 400 years in technology, but that can't help us against something that we can never understand.

They kept attacking our home camp every night, with the same purple and black being that would attack from above. It kept going for at least 7 month until one night it just… stopped. They just disappeared. When one of us went out that night, he came back after seeing two of these being, one being black and red, the other being blue and green. Now from what I have seen here." He pointed at Lunar. "They were dragons then, but before he could run, they were attacked by the breakaway.

Something clicked in Lunar's mind. "That was when Widow and Venus were attacked! Do you know where a bright blue crystal is?"

"A whowhatnow?" Varli replied.

Lunar sighed in depression. "Never mind then."

"You say a blue crystal. you mean something along the lines of this?" Varli went for a pocket and pulled out a shining blue object. Lunar was drawn to the light instantly. He studied it and saw the energy flowing off it.

"That's it!" Lunar went for it, but was stopped when Varli moved it back.

"What is it use for you?"

"It has the power energy of my mother in it, your breakaway friends decided to experiment with one of their new toys, it almost killed her, but I am looking for shards of it so she can get her power back."

"Well, this thing is keeping me alive as well." Varli pulled up his tunic and a bright red gnash was exposed, about 3 centimetres deep and around 15 centimetres across. "I was attacked by one of them with a makeshift weapon, this thing is keeping it from getting infected."

"Fine. Keep it then, I'll find more when I can, or if you ever come back to Warfang, we may be able to heal you with other gems along the lines of that."

"Until then, I keep this."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Hunter returned to the conversation. "Where do you come from exactly?" He rolled out a makeshift map of the surrounding area. "Any pointers?"

"What if with this information, you will set your species on one of last domains that is safe?" Varli questioned.

"Does it look like with have the links to the Dragon home at this very moment, bearing in mind that one of us is banished from said city."

"Point taken, look, we live near the frozen section of the map, east of it."

Lunar was shocked at their settlement. "You of all species live near Dante Freezer? How do you keep warm over there?"

"The Tech element can teach you wonders, like how to keep a fire going to how to contain it and heat up homes individually, it really is a masterful source of knowledge. Anyway, I would like to talk to the leader of this camp, I want to get to know him better, you know, ally relations."

"Yeah sure, this ain't my town anyway, do what you want." Lunar huffed as he walked off.

Hunter saw him go off "I'll be right back." He quickly said and ran after Lunar.

"Lunar! We are making a mistake to let him talk to the leader."

"Why, he only wants to get to know him or her better, nothing world breakingly important."

"It's not that, it's just the person that he will be speaking to is the issue."

"Go on."

"His name is Chief Prowlus, he is a dictator of a sorts, he won't like anyone trying to be friends with us, even if he is a friend of a dragon, but he knows that you are banished as well, so, knowing previous experience, he won't like to talk to anyone who could harm the village."

"Is he really that up-tight about his village?"

"Talk from first hand experience, that's why I like to stay in Warfang a lot, just to get away from him. He can be a real pain, plus my work with the Guardians doesn't go down well with him. He thinks I should only report to him and him only, not some other hierarchy in another city."

"Well, now that you put it that way, Varli talking to him would not go well at all. but we still have to have a shot. If we can get them to talk nicely, even if it is for a few minutes, it would be in the best interest, just so you lot don't get in a war with the 'good' Humans."

"Very well, but don't blame me if this explodes back in our faces."

"I won't I'll just knock some sense into Prowlus for all that he is worth." He smiled at Hunter "Go get a meeting set up as fast as you can, I'll go and get Varli"#

"We'll be in the biggest hut at the end of the camp." Hunter informed Lunar

while he walked back into the hut and beckoned Varli to follow him. "Come on, you need to talk to Prowlus."

"Is that the leader here?" Varli asked.

"Yes. Now come on, you wanted to speak to him, not to keep him waiting now. That would be bad manners." Varli followed Lunar through the camp until they came to the biggest hut in it. As they walked, they were met by Hunter who was standing next to a cheetah who was taller than him and was adored by a more elaborate tunic.

"So… who wishes to interupt me for an impromptu meeting. A dragon? Of course, you can never keep to yourselves can you? Your little city in trouble again?" He insulted. Hunter was waiting for the strike to Prowlus from Lunar, but for now, it stayed calm.

_Don't hit him, it won't make anything better, just stay calm and nothing should go wrong, diplomacy can be a good thing when used effectively _The voice inside of Lunar's head rand inside of his brain, and this time, Lunar decided to listen to it and stand down, instead using words instead of physical threats. "Listen Prowlus, I'm not here for the debate, this Human next to me is." Varli stepped forward in Lunar's place. "And maybe you should think again before you call on our help if your village is under attack again, I don't think you would like if your _little _village went up in smoke by some rebel Humans would you?" That wiped the smile off Prowlus' face, the cheetah went to a more neutral identity.

"Very well, what do you want to do then?"

Varli stepped closer, within striking distance of Prowlus, holding out his hand. "I am here to discuss a sort of peace between my side and your species." Prowlus growled in response.

"You think it is that easy just to walk up here and simply ask to be allies Human? I know what your kind did to the dragons all that time ago, it doesn't leave the history books faster than some people's minds."

"Yes, I understand that, but we were not ourselves, we were being controlled. We attacked the city in the name of Xenos and Malefor. We were broken free after as we had failed them two, so they put us on our merry way, well, after they took away all of our technology."

"But that does not undermine the fact that it happened… no? We lost many through the joint effort to defend the city with the Dragons and the Moles."

"Prowlus, you do realise that this is literally a carbon copy of what happened to Cynder, who from what I remember, saved the city with Spyro not so long ago." Hunter injected, making Prowlus stop and think.

"Well, they haven't done anything to prove that they won't do this again." Varli was messing around with something in his pocket, then brandishing a weapon, something that Lunar could not make out, he pointed it at Prowlus.

"Lets just say that in a second that you could be alive or dead, that's the power I have from which we have stopped the other tribe from getting, to stop them having this power and using it against us."

"What are you doing threatening me? You are trying to get an alliance with me, not to kill me.

He said as he pointed the weapon at Lunar, then pointed it upwards at an angle. Pulling the lever that was on the side, as it did, *kaboom* A hole punctured the tent above him, the weapon producing smoke from the barrel. "Now, where were we?" He said calmly.

"What the hell was that for?" Prowlus shouted at him, annoyed at the arrogance of the Human.

"Wait for it…" Varli simply said.

"This is stu-" Prowlus started before he was cut off as a body fell through the tent hole, a body of the human, a hole through it's abdomen. "Oh hell."

"There you go, I can kill from that range with one swing, think I am content with this and keeping it safe for it not to be used again."

"Fair enough." Prowlus said calmly. "So what do you want from us."

"Just a non-aggression-pact of a sort you know, you don't attack us, we don't attack you, we don't get involved if in war, that kind of stuff, different from your alliance to the Dragon species. Oh and this only involves us, not those breakaways, they can die for all we care."

"And how on earth are we to tell you two types apart, you are from the same bloody race!"

"Just look for anything that has a tribal marking on their faces, like this poor one here." Varli got down and rolled the body over. "They usually have red or black markings on their faces, I'll make sure to tell my men to not wear anything of the sort."

"That sounds reasonable. Hunter, do you see them as a threat in any way?" He asked the cheetah next to him.

"Not from what I have seen, even when Lunar was attacking him out of threat, he did not put up any kind of fight, I did not know of this weapon though, it peaks my curiosity." He said as he moved up to the Human. "May I see it?" He asked calmly.

"You may, but I want it back, its the only weapon I have on me." Varli said as he pulled the makeshift gun from his pocket and handed it to Hunter. Lunar peered over and looked at it. He thought it had a resemblance to something on the walls of Warfang.

"Hang on, is that a miniature cannon of sorts?" He quired as he studied it a bit more, seeing the resemblance even more now.

"Yes, the tech orb gave us the ability to scale down weapons of the explosive variety, we can now have a mini cannon on tap, all the time. Very powerful in such a small package."

Prowlus was impressed by the Human's ingenuity. Lunar thought about a way of getting these weapons for the moles of Warfang. "What about we say, we trade technologies, we can give you the schematics to our fire gates, while we get the schematics to these hand-held cannons?"

"Fire-gates?" Varli looked puzzled at Lunar.

"We have a system in place on the main gates of Warfang, where we have molten metals being our system of locking, and this is surrounded by fire shielding, so that the magma goes nowhere, it has a very strong resistance and it took multiple thousand Grublin bodies to even start to push it from it's lock."

"Sounds like a fair trade, a defensive one from you and a offensive one from us. I like it." Varli smiled at Lunar.

"Hunter, get the word to the Guardians about this, don't drop my name, as you will know what they will do with the propositions if they hear I was part of it. And don't tell Cynder that you saw me, I don't want her to come after me, it's still too dangerous."

"Will do, I'll be back in a few days." Hunter humped off and into the distance.

"Varli, we will get our schematics and see what we can do for your village, I think the moles will be happy to get their hand on some new tech and install our tech to your walls."

"We will accept your Non-aggression pact as well human, I think we both don't need another front to fight on."

"Thank you Chief, and thank you Dragon."

"Call me Lunar, you have earned that right now."


	5. Hunter Becomes Hunted

**Chapter 4: Hunter Becomes Hunted**

**A Day Later  
Warfang**

Hunter walks through the gate of the rear of Warfang. He opened it behind him and then came face-to-face with a black dragon. "What is the meaning of this?" The Dragon asked as Hunter froze on the spot.

"I am here to deliver a message to the Guardians, important for the peace of the lands."

"Carry on then, But I am going to follow you, just for assurance."

"Fine by me, I'll be going there and then leaving."

* * *

**Main Hall**

Hunter walked into the Hall, seeing the three Guardians standing there, discussing matters. The Guard followed him in. "Good, I'll will see you again." He said as he closed the doors behind him.

Cyril was the first to see him walk in "Hunter! Nice to see you around again. Been a while hasn't it?" The other Guardians turned around at the gesture of welcoming from Cyril.

"Yes, splendid for you to come at a time like this, nice and peaceful without anything rearing it's head at us for once." Terrador continued.

"I'm not here for a friendly visit I am sorry to say Guardians."

The joyful faces of the three was changed into serious tones. "What is it that you require from us then?" Terrador asked.

"I am here to ask for the schematics for your firelock that are installed on the main gates of Warfang." That made all the Dragons in front of him confused.

"What an earth do you need a mechanical design for? Your villages don't have the structures to hold such design if I am correct." Volteer asked as he turned his whole body around. "The design is not as simple as it looks, it requires the right amoun-"

"Oh do be quiet Volteer, there is no need for that at all, he is asking something simple, which requires a simple answer." Cyril said as he put his paw to his head. "Why is it needed Hunter?"

"We have recently aquired a Non-aggression-pact with the Humans and we would like to exchange technologies-"

"THE HUMANS?!" The three of them exploded in anger. Terrador was fuming. "How in your right mind have you allowed Prowlus to make a pact like that with the aggressiveness of them?!"

"If you didn't interupt me, I would have explained it myself." Terrador bowed his head in apology.

"Sorry, do carry on then."

Hunter explained to the Guardians about the new force of the Humans were the ones that had attacked the city, not the ones that the cheetahs had made a NAP with. The Guardians understood why now and Hunter explained what they were going to exchange for the locking mechanism of the gate. They looked over the weapon. They couldn't see the value of the weapons to the dragons per say, but they could be useful for the moles and other species that could hold them in their hands, they could be a powerful weapon in intercity combat and anyway that had a field of vision that they could use it on.

"So now with have a civil war within them?"

"No, they have been in this state long before the attack of Warfang, they just kept it between themselves Until the breakaway decided to turn aggressive. Then it all spiraled out of control."

"Hm, this weapon will be useful for anyone but us, but then again, it is a feat of technology, the moles would want to get a hand on this as fast as we can." Volteer said, but Hunter pulled the weapon out of his paw. "Hey!"

"Under the agreement, we are to give them the schematics to them, and in return, we get the schematics for this weaponry and thus don't need to try and reverse engineer it at all, we have the primary source."

"That sounds fair enough. Go to the Library and get it, speak to a mole named Yssar, and hand him this parchment, he will show you where we hold the schematics to our fire-lock and other inventions." Cyril finished as he handed a rolled up piece of parchment to Hunter, who took it and placed it on his belt.

"Thank you, I'll take my leave now." Hunter said as he walked out and down the path to the Library.

* * *

**Library**

"Why are we even here again?" Flame complained as Cynder was looking through multiple books, looking for something.

"If you want to stay alive, I think we need to know more about these Humans, sensitive points, weak areas, anything to give us an upper hand." Cynder replied, looking up from the book. "Or do you want to be turned to mush the instant we come across a pack of them?"

"Whatever, I hate reading."

"Is that because you can't?"

"No. Not at all."

"Fine, suit yourself, I think Sol is enjoying her reading over there." She pointed out the black and yellow dragon laying down and looking through her book, looking very intrigued by i and transfixed on it, scrolling through it like no tomorrow. She looked up suddenly and smiled at the pair looking at her, then went back to reading. "If I were you, I think you should think about reading again, she is not going to be impresses otherwise." Cynder whispered to Flame.

"If you so insist." He said and walked up and sat laid down next to her.

Cynder just shook her head and went back to reading, seeing the autonomy of the humans, weak leg joints that could be shattered with enough force, same to be said for the elbows, and many other sections. 'These creatures are odd, bodies are not made for defense, just for running, such a weak frame but internal are covered by bone to prevent easy death from penetration of spears and such' She thought as she heard movement from her left and upon investigation, she saw a cheetah roaming around the library, not any old cheetah. It was Hunter.

"Hunter!" She shouted and the cheetah immediately reacted to the name and turned in the direction that she was, but he didn't approach, he motioned for her to come to him instead, Cynder looked at him with a face, but he held his ground, she closed the book and got up. Going over to where he was. "What's with the rule of coming over to lady?"

Hunter chuckled. "Not applicable between species apparently. Good to see you Cynder, I hope you are much better, I heard about Spyro, sad to see him gone, hope it isn't a big shadow over your head?"

"No, I had to get over it eventually, it was rotting me from the inside trying to hold onto him. I found someone who helped me, but he has gone too, I know he is alive, just the location of him that is eluding me."

"And who is this may I ask?"

"A black and blue dragon named Lunar, about the same height as me, maybe taller, crescent shaped tail blade. Looks like a male version of her. He is with a cheetah according to his letter, could you ask around your camp and see if anyone knows where he is?" She said as she point her head at Sol, who was still engrossed in her book and Flame was helping her look through it.

Hunter made himself look interested, but he knew in his head that he could not break that promise that he would not tell Cynder where he was. "If I see him on my travels, I'll make sure to point him in the right direction, and to tell you about it.

"Thanks, anyway, what you doing here? Guardian business?"

"Not really, just diplomatic problems, I'm just here to collect a schematic for the gates firelocks. Just a trade that we are doing within the Non-aggression-pact that we agreed on."

"Non-aggressive-wut?" Cynder replied, not knowing what that was.

"Just a fancy word for that we won't attack each other and if either of us get into a war, the other will stay neutral."

"Just say that then!" Cynder complained.

"Well, at least you know now and I won't have to explain it to you in the future."

"So, who are you trading with this with and what is it for?"

"Ah, now that is classified, not wanting to let you blabber it across the city. But I can tell you what, we are trading the schematics of the fire-locks to get a certain type of hand-cannon."

"A hand… cannon?" Cynder questioned, confused at what it is.

"You know the cannons on top of the wall? They are pretty big, the people we are trading with have found a way of getting it to downsize, without losing any of the potential."

"Sounds useful."

"Indeed it is. Now if you don't mind, I must go, got to get this back to Avalar before the recipients get rowdy."

"Don't mind me then, I'll see you soon." Cynder said as she bounded off and back to her reading. leaving Hunter with his parchment. He walked up to the Mole that was on the desk.

"Excuse me, but do you know a Yssar?"

"Yes, what do you need him for?" The Mole asked back while he was going through a log-book.

"I have this order for the schematics of the Fire-lock. The Guardians gave me this to give to him."

"Let me see this." The Mole shut his log-book and held out his hand, Hunter placed the scroll i the Moles hand and the Mole opened it, looking through it. After a few seconds, he rolled it back up and handed it back to Hunter. "Follow me." The Mole went behind the counter and Hunter followed him down a set of stairs. "It's rare that we ever have an order like this, been a very, very long time."

* * *

**Other World**

"Can you not follow a simple command? Kill him, that is it? Is that any difficult?!" A purple dragon stood over multiple Humans that lined up in front of him.

"Sir, we tried, but that stupid dragon keeps getting in our way. All the time we tried, we just get stopped by him. Him and his cheetah friend." The lead human responded.

"Yes, I see that, but that doesn't excuse you. It's just one dragon, nothing hard than that is it?"

"Only one of the most cunning dragons that we have fought, he isn't like the rest, he has knowledge of our movements like no other."

"But that isn't the person who you are going after anyway. The Human that's part of the resistance, he is your target, how come he was not killed, a simple spear could not have done it?" Xenos asked as he bared his teeth. "Or is that too hard for you, you simpletons."

"No, it's not, but the dragon keeps getting in our way, its done it twice now, we need a way of getting him away from whoever the messenger is." The Human asked as he moved away slowly. Making sure that he wasn't in range of getting his head mauled off.

"Fine. How about this, go after people that is close to him, I think his sense of sacrifice will get to him quicker than you think."

"But who should we go after? Most of his family are under armed guard since the last attack. From what the spies have said, the female dragon that he has been getting close to has broken off and they no longer speak to each other."

"That is no problem, but we know they will be going out to find him eventually, go after someone who is following them out, I know the exact person."

"Who Sir?"

"His sister, Sol." Xenos said simply, the Humans didn't wait as they got their gear together and headed out. "That's right, he will come to me, then we will talk."


	6. Varli

**Hey Guys! Christmas Break is upon us. That means I must go and hide in my little hidey hole called my Bed XD**

**On a serious note, This will be the last chapter of anything that I will upload this year, i will return with the story in the new year, we are not even a third the way through this story. So review and give me a run-down on how well it is doing so far, If I need to fix things/change up the style, now is the time to do it**

**On another side of the internet, if you want me, I will eb hanging out in my swag hub on Deviantart, where I sit most of my time to, I have a Christmas Story on there that will only be on there, so make sure to check it out if you have time! - eclipse-luna-da . deviantart . com**

**See you in 2015 Guys, hope it is as good as the back end of this year *Salute***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Varli**

"Listen Varli, we are here on equal terms and I hope to keep it that way from now on. We don't want to get into any conflict that could end us up in another huge war, ala the Warfang conflict." Prowlus said as he sat down at the table, Lunar flanked Varli, being his protector for now, not like he had much else to do anyway.

"Yes, but how are we suppose to keep this clear without any documentation of this event, I think that with the impending civil war, we should at least have a seal so that my people can trust it."

"Yes, yes, we will have the legal documentation soon, maybe as I speak, but you will get it, don't you worry." Prowlus said back.

"You better Prowlus, I'm not going to be happy if this little crap get nothing and I didn't get to kill him." Lunar said from behind Varli.

"Just don't rush Dragon, you will get it, just be patient, I'm pretty sure that Hunter was suppose to teach you that while you were around him, he has that kind of influence."

"Whatever you say Prowlus. Are we done here?"

Varli looked at the cheetah and then looked back at the dragon. "I'm sure, unless the Captain has other things to discuss."

"No, we are done here, we will give you the binding documents when they are ready. Good day to you." He said and showed the duo out of the tent.

Once they get far enough away from it, Varli turned around on Lunar. "What are you thinking? You were going to kill me if that deal went wrong?"

"Pretty much." Lunar said smugly 'This isn't going to get you anywhere friend.' "Oh shut up. I can do what I want." 'Hang on….' he voice and the ringing inside of Lunar's head disappeared and then reappeared as fast as it did. 'There, now try and have those evil thoughts, damn, Xenos left a lot of debris in here, needed to clear it out of dust.' Lunar felt light headed as the voice inside of his head bombarded his senses, his legs giving away and him falling straight to the ground. "Ugh, that hurt."

"What just happened to you? You were just talking about you can do what you want?" Varli looked at the dragon, pulling him up and off the floor.

"No, nothing, this usually happens to me, sometimes I get voices inside of my head. Don't worry, all sorted now, what were we talking about?"

"You were going to kill me?"

"Oh? Really? No-no. I wouldn't say anything like that at all, must have been my inner demons getting the better of me."

"Whatever you say then."

"Yeah, whoops." Lunar looked out into the distance, embarrassed by his actions prior. "Look, follow me and I'll take you to my hut, I'm sure I can share with you, if you don't mind?"

"No, not a problem, as long as I get my own bed, I'll be fine with that anyway." The two walked around the village until Lunar came up upon his hut and opened the door, the scene inside of it shocked Varli, dragons leading a civilized manner of living, he had not seen the great age of the dragons back before the darkness started to take over the world. But he looked upon the walls, a entire plan of something was up on it. "What is this?" Varli asked as he pointed up at the floor-plan thing.

"That, that my friend, is the plan for Warfang, the city of dragon's home, everything from the front gate, to the districts, is all in plain view here. Just something that I procured from the cheetahs."

"Why are you showing me this? Don't you have any sense of danger? Like if someone takes this and uses it against Warfang?"

"It doesn't matter if you see this, you will need to know the layout anyway, it gets very confusing if you haven't lived there all your life, just a bloody maze if you ask me, anyway, I will need you to know what it looks like."

"And why is that may I ask?"

"You are going to get me back there."

* * *

**Under Warfang**

"Come, come, we are almost there." Yssar calls as he finds Hunter looking at the walls of the stairs, all carved out and detailed as much as Moles and dragons could, Hunter was amazed at the sight of this, showing off more of the class act that the allies could do together to make a good place look great.

"How old is this place?" Hunter asked as he proceeded down the steps.

"Many centuries, this was built when the dragons wanted something to put all of their hard earned secrets, this place was built when Fireheart, Frost, Electria and Tyr were in power."

"A dragoness Electric guardian I presume?"

"Yes, one of the few dragoness Guardians, only two have been around, one Electric and one Earth, Terrador's Mother. Such a fickle sight, the dragonesses should have a fair chance to get it, but it's been drake dominant even since. But eh, my opinion doesn't really count in the big world, I'm a librarian."

"One voice is all that it needs to start a revolution in politics, I know that more than anything." Hunter commented as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, the underground area was freezing. Yssar pulled a torch off the side of the wall and lit another one, giving that one to Hunter.

"Here, take this, you'll need it, it's pitch black from now on." He started to walk down the corridor. Pulling a right and then a left, Hunter following nimbly. "Ah ha, there you are." He said and got up on a rock, pulling out a tube, one side having a dragon on the cap, shining in gold as he put it down as the mole reached down to the floor. "This is what you are looking for." Hunter put his torch on the placement next to him. Opening up the tube, pulling out the ancient scroll, he unwound it and looked at the design.

"Looks good, thank you. Lead out." Hunter replied and the Mole grabbed his torch and lead Hunter all the way out, where at the top, he saw Cynder and her gang still looking at the books. "Huh, they didn't get very far with their research did they?"

"They have been here for a while I have to admit, maybe they need some help finding something?"

"I doubt it, but it can't hurt to try, see you sometime soon Yssar."

"You too Hunter." Hunter walked out of the Library and went on his journey back to the village. Ysser walked over to the group of dragons who were engrossed in their books. "Hello there, I've seen you have been reading ever since you got in… is there anything in particular that you need?"

"Something on rare gemstones would be nice." Cynder replied and Yssar went off to go and find what she asked him.

"Anyone getting annoyed at how little we have here to go on?" Cynder asked the group.

"Yeah." Was the unanimous response from the other three, Sol, Flame and Kayler. Yssar came back with a book the size of his arm.

"Here you go. 'Jewels of the Dragons' Should be good enough for you to use." He put it down next to the lot and went off back to his duties.

"Er, Cynder? What do you need that for?" Sol asked as she flanked her, looking over her and into the book, which Cynder was flicking through. "Seems irrelevant to what we are trying to do."

"Not really, you know that necklet that Lunar procured sometime ago?" Sol nodded in response. "Well, I keep getting weird feelings whenever I am near one of those stones, the orange one in particular. It feels like somebody is pushing in my skull." Cynder landed on a page that had the gemstone in front of her and she was shocked at what the name was.

'Gemstone of the Sun'

And the Description didn't make it any better.

'Only to be in possession of the Moon Guardian as the power within this stone can cause brain damage if left too long in possession of another being. Usually held due to the power of the Moon Guardian within the stone and helps power up the dragon is extraordinary levels, outdoing even the power of Convexity and Concavity.'

"Woah. Crap. That isn't good is it?" Sol said as she finished reading over the text.

"No, that is not good, and now that explains why he was going a bit jittery even when he didn't have that voice inside of his head pestering him every moment, he is carrying the power of something that he can't handle!"

"Who gave this to him then? Could have it been somebody who wants to kill him?"

"No, it was given to him with this note. Addressed by Sahrend and Neferet…"

"That explains it!"

"What?"

"Neferet said that he needed help with his power when we were with them for some of our teenage years, we were learning how to control the power of the Moon and Sun, she must have given it to him to help him, but he wasn't ready at all for the power increase, so now his mind is going into overdrive to stop it."

"That gives us one more reason to find him now, and I hope he doesn't succumb to the power this quickly."

* * *

**Avalar**

Lunar lays down on her bed and closes his eyes, ready for sleep. Then his brain starts to play tricks on him. 'OI! Sleepy head! Wake up!' he hears and instantly opens his eyes, but he is not in his hut, he is in space. "Oh damn." He said as he body flails in the space that he is in,l no gravity was affecting him, making it a surreal experience for him. "What do you want now Ignitus?!" HE shouted into the space.

"Who said Ignitus wants to speak with you this time Lunar?" She the voice that he had been hearing in his head for the last few weeks, the voice started to merge out of its sweet state and change into a female voice. A voice that Lunar recognised

"I think that you need to control yourself, you are lucky that I cleared out all the mess, bloody Spyro garbage was inside of here, got rid of it, at least Xenos won't bother you anymore."

"Wait… Neferet!?"

"Yeah? And?"

"What in the name of Dante Freezer are you doing here?!"

"Oh. Whoops, my mistake, I'm not here, just a imagining of me, you know that necklace you got from me and Sah? That had this form inside of it, we have been trying to contact you ever since you got it, but the demon you call Xenos or Elprup. Which is a dumb anagram of Purple if you didn't already realise. Yeah, so I was trying to get in your brain since you got it and only now I can get into it and actually speak with you."

"Was Xenos that powerful, he stopped you from getting in here? Well, that's a new thing I've heard."

"Oh shut up, now need to be funny here, at least I can actually speak with you know, I'm surprised that Ignitus got past the barrier before me. Now that was a shock."

"Ok, Ignitus is better than you, boo hoo, now what do you want from me?"

"Just to speak to you."

"About what exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know… what about finding us two and getting us out of this blasted prison!? We have been stuck here for months!"

* * *

**See you in 2015!... And sorry about the cliffhanger** _***sniggers***_


End file.
